Prof Andrew McBride
by burtonfan422
Summary: We all knew there have been multiple teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I wondered, what other kinds of teachers were there? I thought it might be interesting for Hogwarts to do an exchange program with Ilvermorny, and I liked the idea of the character. I'll most likely do a chapter to represent each month he's at Hogwarts. This takes place during the twins' 1st year
1. The Train Ride In

It was a bustling day at King's Cross Station September 1st, 1989. A man wearing blue jeans, a button-down shirt with dragons, a leather jacket and a knit hat pushed a trolley with a large suitcase and a cage with an iguana through the crowd. He looked at the ticket that he had been given. Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. He had been given proper instructions; unfortunately, he was not sure which column he was supposed to go through in order to catch his train. He knew that there was no hope asking someone who worked at the station. The No-Maj's or Muggles as they were referred to on this side of the pond wouldn't understand, and he was not about to reveal a world that was supposed to be kept secret.

Then, he saw a large family; all of them with red hair pass by him. He noticed that the older children were pushing trolleys similar to his. He followed them quietly.

"Now, Fred and George, you're starting Hogwarts this year, and I expect you both to be on best behavior," the mother said. The man smiled, he knew that he had found someone he could trust.

"Mum, with those two, that could be a loose commandment," one of the other boy's said.

"I'll go through first! Wish me luck, Quidditch is going to be great this year!" the oldest boy announced. He went right through a brick wall, vanishing into it.

"Excuse me folks! I certainly hope I'm not bothering you but could you answer a question for me?" the man asked, making himself known to the family. They all turned around.

"My name is Professor Andrew McBride. I'm taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I'm on loan as it were from Ilvermorny, the Magic School in America," the man explained.

"Oh wonderful! Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir!" the mother exclaimed, shaking the Professor's hand.

"Yes, I got permission to ride the Hogwarts Express because we've heard about on our side of the pond, and I wanted to check it out. Anyway, I just wanted to ask, do you just run straight into the wall to get on the Platform?" asked Andrew.

"Yes, you do. By the way, we're the Weasley's. Our twins Fred and George here are about to start their first year at Hogwarts; you just keep an eye on them. Little Ron and Ginny here won't be going for another two to three years," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I look forward to having your kids in class this year, I'm sorry I won't be able to teach Ron or Ginny, I'm only here for one year," Andrew replied with a smile before pushing his cart right into the wall. In a few seconds, he found himself looking upon the Hogwarts Express. He smiled he had finally arrived.

He found himself a compartment, placing his pet iguana right above him. Then he settled himself in, expecting that he would be able to watch the scenery fly by him. Then he heard a knock on his door. He turned around to see one of the Weasley children at his door.

"Excuse me Professor? Can I sit with you? I really need to take a break from my brothers," the young boy asked.

"But of course," Andrew replied motioning toward the seat in front of him. The red-haired youth settled himself down. Andrew noticed that there was some kind of squirming going on in the boy's chest pocket.

"Got something in there?" he asked. The boy pulled out a rat from his pocket.

"This here's Scabbers. He's been my pet since I was five, and I took him to Hogwarts my first year. They don't really encourage rats anymore, but he's been grandfathered in. By the way, I'm Percy," the boy explained. Andrew smiled and pulled the cage holding his iguana down.

"This here's my pet, Darwin," he said. Percy smiled and waved at the iguana.

"I'm finally able to go to Hogsmeade this year, I'm actually kind of excited about it. So you're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year? My brother Bill say's they're always having trouble with that post. Some say the job's jinxed, not to scare you," Percy said, gently petting Scabbers.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be careful won't I?" Andrew replied with a smile. That's when the trolley witch came by. Andrew bought himself some chocolate and Licorice Wands, then noticing that Percy was eating what appeared to be a cold corned beef sandwich, he bought two Cauldron Cakes and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. He gave Percy a cake and the bag of beans.

"I'm sure Scabbers would love some of Bertie's creation," Andrew replied with a smile. Percy smiled back.

Later on that evening, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony was over; the Weasley twins had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Before we begin our feast I have some announcements. First years will note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden. Also, on a much lighter note, this year Hogwarts will be playing host to a very special guest. All the way from Ilvermorny, the American School for Magic, I hope you will all join me in welcoming Professor Andrew McBride, who has graciously agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year!" Dumbledore announced. The Great Hall erupted in applause; Andrew stood up to receive it, waving to the pupils. He looked a little unusual wearing his leather jacket while everyone surrounding him at the teacher's table was wearing robes, with the exception of a tall man named Hagrid.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. Then, just like that, food appeared in great quantities on the tables.

"Oh boy, this grub looks great!" Andrew said excitedly. He helped himself to some chicken, a little bacon, green beans and potatoes. He allowed a woman named Professor Sprout who was sitting to his right to pour him some wine.

"Thank you," he replied, she just smiled sweetly back.

"Tell us Professor McBride, how exactly are things done at Ilvermorny, do you have a Sorting Ceremony?" asked another woman, who he had learned earlier was named Minerva McGonagall. He swallowed the potatoes that were in his mouth, and after making sure that they would stay down, he began to speak.

"Oh sure, but we don't have them wear a hat. See, the new students have to stand in the center of these four tiles, if you will. Each tile has the coat of arms of our four houses. The tile that represents the house the student belongs to responds in one of four ways," he explained.

Is it also true that your school was founded by a descendent of Salazar Slytherin? One of the founders of our school?" asked a rather dark voice. Andrew turned to his left to see a man with long, black greasy hair and hooked nose wearing a black robe. He seemed to be the sole individual in the entire room that wasn't smiling.

"Oh yes, that is certainly true. I could go into further details about that if you were so interested, but let's leave the storytelling for another time. I don't think we've been properly introduced. As Dumbledore said, I am Andrew McBride, and you are?" Andrew asked as he got up and walked over to the man, in order to shake his hand, he offered his hand, but the man just looked at it with disgust.

"Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin," Snape replied, never uncrossing his arms. Andrew shrugged and returned to his seat.

"Methinks I'm gonna enjoy having yeh here. Yeh seem like a good guy," Hagrid told Andrew.

"If yeh get a chance could yer tell me abou' the creatures over there in America?" he asked.

"I'd be happy to. Although I think you could find just as much information about that in the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,' I believe that is required reading here?" replied Andrew before shoveling more bacon in his mouth.

"Oh yes, the author Newt Scamander actually visited the Americas on business, but that certainly was a long time ago. But I take pride in the fact that I am in the same house as him, Hufflepuff," replied Sprout. Andrew nodded in interest.

"Yeah, that book's required reading at our school as well, it certainly does give insight into various creatures that few other magizoologists have been able to, what's the word I'm looking for, reciprocate," Andrew continued.

"Do tell us more, is it true that over in America, you have stricter rules on wands?" asked a short named who introduced himself as Professor Flitwick.

"Yes, the students don't get their wands until after they have entered the school. I understand that here, they get their wands beforehand, but to each their own as they say," replied Andrew. Once dessert was presented, he lost no time in helping himself to satisfying his sweet tooth.


	2. October

A little over a month had gone by since Andrew arrived at Hogwarts. He had become a very popular teacher. His students enjoyed his classes. He was very hands on and helped his students in whatever it was they needed. With the exception of Professor Severus Snape, the faculty seemed to enjoy having him around as well. Even the Muggle Studies professor, Quirrell, normally a shaky man seemed more relaxed around him.

Getting near Halloween, he decided to teach his students about certain dark creatures.

"Now class, I'm sure we are all familiar with werewolves. Can anyone tell me how Muggles as you refer to them, believe you destroy a werewolf?" he asked a group of third years. Percy Weasley raised his hand.

"Ah, very good, Weasley, why don't you enlighten us?"

"My dad took me and some of my brothers to a Muggle cinema, and we got to see this old film entitled _The Wolfman_ , in it, silver had to be used to kill a werewolf," Percy answered.

"Very good Percy, yes. No-Maj's are under the belief that using silver bullets will kill a werewolf. They fire bullets using a weapon known as a gun, sort of a metal wand they will sometimes use to kill each other, please don't ask me why. But in actuality, while silver does have some negative effects on werewolves while they are in their lycan forms, it will not actually kill them. Rather, wolfsbane is a much-preferred method. In addition, recent studies have found that if one is a skilled enough potion maker, there is something a werewolf can take in order to retain their human mind while in wolf form. If you wish to know about that, I would direct you to Professor Snape," Andrew replied. He went on to discuss the various ways to recognize a werewolf. As the week progressed, he taught his students about how wizards in other countries dealt with similar beasts, werelions, tigers, bears and even wereseals.

His fifth year students enjoyed hearing about vampires. He talked excitedly about recognizing traits of the vampires, and how one destroys the bloodsucking fiends. Even telling them a story of how he actually had to face a particularly foul vampire in Maine.

"Me and a few of my colleagues got reports of some nasty slaughters in Maine. No-Maj's were under the belief that it was the work of some wild animals because of how the bodies were found. Well, we knew there was something foul afoot. We went up there, and digging through the right files, we found that a vampire from Africa of all places had actually shipped himself up here. Luckily, we set some bait (just a goat, mind you), and when the creature made itself known, and using the _Lumos_ spell we paralyzed the creature before sending a metal stake through the heart. Definitely not a scene for the faint of heart, but if you're going to go up against the Dark Forces, you need a strong stomach."

On Halloween night, during the great feast, jack-o-lanterns were hung from the ceiling of the Great Hall, and as always, there was plenty of food, especially for those with a sweet tooth.

"Interesting fact, it's actually because of your country that we use pumpkins for jack-o-lanterns," Professor Sprout mentioned to Andrew.

"True. As I recall, Halloween originated in Ireland. But, pumpkins are not a native plant, so the original jack-o-lanterns were made of gourds as I recall reading somewhere," he agreed.

"Yes, and they had to be hollowed out. But, pumpkins are already hollow, and when the Irish immigrants realized that, they realized they could use them," Sprout continued.

"Right, tell me, do the No-Maj's on this side of the pond dress up, do children go trick-or-treating?" asked Andrew.

"As a matter of fact, they do. Granted we can't easily let our students do that, so we have the feast in honor of this holiday," Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Although, there are times when I wish we could let them dress up, it would be lots of fun," he continued after a brief pause.


	3. Thanksgiving at Hogwarts

November had arrived at Hogwarts coldly. Snow was bustling through the castle grounds and the nearby village of Hogsmeade. Hagrid could be seen dressed in his winter gear doing his gamekeeping duties on the Grounds of Hogwarts. For Andrew, it felt as though the holiday season had in fact arrived early.

One day, he was just sitting at the Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade, gently nursing a pint of butterbeer. He watched some students gossiping at some nearby tables, sipping their own servings of butterbeer. He smiled, but then turned back to face the counter and his eyes seemed to wander elsewhere.

"Hello there Andrew, are you enjoying the butterbeer?" a familiar voice asked him. He turned to his right and there was Dumbledore sitting right next to him.

"Dumbledore! Good to see you! I didn't know you regularly popped in here!" laughed Andrew.

"Oh, I'm a regular visitor here. Sometimes, I'll come down here in the evening when I just need a break from the school after a hard day's work," Dumbledore replied. Madam Rosmerta then brought Dumbledore a pint of butterbeer, he thanked her and then turned to look at Andrew who seemed to be staring off into space once again.

"Andrew? Is everything alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Honestly Dumbledore, I'm just a little homesick right now," replied Andrew as he took a sip from his butterbeer, rather glumly.

"Oh, well I can understand that. You've been here for almost three months, and Christmas is just around the corner. Don't worry, if you need it, you can go back home when that time comes," said Dumbledore with an understanding smile.

"It's not just that, see around this time of year where I live, we have this holiday called Thanksgiving," Andrew answered. Dumbledore's eyebrows went up with curiosity.

"Oh, that sounds interesting, do tell me about it," Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I won't go too far into the history of the holiday. But, families (and sometimes friends) gather together and they enjoy a great big feast of turkey, stuffing, potatoes, vegetables, pies and all sorts of great food. The No-Maj families watch sports games on their invention known as television. But the most important part of the holiday is just being thankful for what you have," Andrew explained with a dreamy look on his face. Dumbledore listened carefully.

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful holiday! Are you saying that you wish to go home to celebrate it with your family?" asked Dumbledore. Andrew paused for a moment, looked at his drink as if expecting to find an answer there.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure if that would be fair to the rest of the staff. I knew what I was going to be getting myself into when I agreed to spend a year here to teach. I knew that you didn't celebrate Thanksgiving on this side of the pond, and I understood that I would probably have to work on that day. I will muscle through, but thank you Professor," Andrew replied, shaking Dumbledore's hand.

Thanksgiving Day arrived, Andrew taught his classes as he always did, but decided that he would take it easy on his students by not giving them homework that particular day. Then came supper time, he sat at the staff table between Sprout and Hagrid. Prof. McGonagall made a ringing noise with her goblet and fork.

"Your attention please! The Headmaster wishes to make an announcement!" she declared. Dumbledore stood up.

"Today is a very special day. Our current Defense against the Dark Arts teacher told me the other day about a holiday they celebrate in his country. It is called 'Thanksgiving' and since Hogwarts is his home this year, I feel it necessary that we try to make it feel that way, by celebrating it tonight!" Then, all sorts of Thanksgiving food appeared on all five of the tables. Andrew was amazed! He naturally helped himself to some of the food but then a circular mirror floated right in front of him. He looked over and saw Prof. Flitwick was the one levitating it. Then in the mirror appeared his family!

"Hey Andrew! Happy Thanksgiving! We miss you!" they all called out.

"Aw, I miss you guys too! But don't worry, they say I can go home for Christmas!" he replied. They talked for a little bit before Andrew had to go back to his food. Hagrid gently patted him on the back. That gentle pat still made Andrew flinch.

"See, 'ere, we take care of our own," he said warmly. Andrew smiled back at the gigantic man. He then got up to shake Dumbledore's hand and thank him. Dumbledore just said that it was a pleasure. Once the feast was over he made another announcement.

"As this day draws to a close, I would invite all of you to think about what it is that you are a thankful for," he said. Everyone applauded and then got up to leave.

"I'm thankful, fer yeh Andrew, bringing this idea ter Hogwarts, wish we could do it ev'ry year," Hagrid told Andrew. But Snape just cast a dark eye at Andrew.

"I'm thankful that this only has to some once a year," he said.

"Well, I guess no Thanksgiving is complete without the grouchy relative," joked Andrew. Everyone at the staff table (except Snape) laughed. Dumbledore even winked directly at Andrew.


	4. Leaving for Christmas

It was that time in December when those who would be going home for Christmas were leaving. Andrew was a little sad to be leaving Hogwarts for a while, the decorations that they were putting up looked absolutely wonderful. But, his family was waiting for him in America, and Dumbledore had been gracious enough to give him time off for the Christmas break to see them. A Ministry official was going to come by in a little while to help Floo Powder him over to America, as that was an incredibly great distance that they wanted to 'chaperone' him through.

He had his suitcase and pet iguana ready to go, and was heading over to the Great Hall, he wished a group of students from Hufflepuff that were getting on the train home a very Merry Christmas. He entered the Hall where he saw the Weasley children sitting together at a table playing some kind of board game together. He saw Dumbledore and the evident Ministry official at the fire place. He saw Hagrid, McGonagall, and Flitwick putting some finishing touches on the Christmas trees.

He decided it might be fun to wish the Weasley's a Merry Christmas, the official could surely wait a moment.

"So, are you boys ready to go home? I'm sure your parents are excited to see you,"

"Nope, we decided to spend Christmas here, our parents are taking our younger siblings to Aunt Muriel's," Bill, the eldest replied.

"Oh really, where I come from the parents insist that their children come home for Christmas, I'm not complaining, I just find that interesting. Merry Christmas to you all, and I'll see in January" Andrew replied. He continued on to meet Dumbledore and the Ministry official, and he mentioned his conversation to the Weasley's.

"Sometimes, children don't have a much of a home to go to," said Dumbledore. Hagrid walked over and told his story of how his father died when he was around thirteen, and Hogwarts became his home.

"I am very sorry about your dad, I guess I was just referring to children whose parents are still alive and love their children," Andrew said a little apologetically.

"It's alright Professor, have yerself a Merry Christmas," said Hagrid. Andrew promised to see them all in January, and went with the Ministry official through the fireplace to get home, where his family awaited him.


	5. Quidditch

January hit Hogwarts hard with snow and ice, but that most certainly didn't stop the crowd from attending a Quidditch game outside. All the warmth of the fans just seemed to cancel out the cold. Andrew was glad to be back at Hogwarts after enjoying a time away with his family across the sea. It was just as though he was getting back into the swing of things. Not to mention, he always enjoyed seeing the school Quidditch games. Today was Hufflepuff versus Slytherin.

He sat between Flitwick and Sprout watching the game. A Slytherin Beater caused a Bludger to swing right in front of the teacher stand in attempt to knock out a Chaser from Hufflepuff but they all just laughed. Especially because that Chaser did a loop-the-loop to avoid being hit. Hufflepuff scored a goal. Snow drifted in every direction because of the speed the players rode upon their broomsticks.

"You play Quidditch where you're from right?" asked Flitwick.

"But of course, I would have to say any wizarding school that doesn't let their students play what is possibly the best sport amongst wizards wouldn't be very much fun!" replied Andrew as he made sure that his jacket was snug against the cold.

Back to the game the Hufflepuff Keeper narrowly dodged a Bludger, but that cost him from preventing a goal against his team. The Hufflepuff Seeker, a second year named Cedric Diggory was trying hard to find the Golden Snitch near the edge of the stadium, very close to the ground. Then, right at about where the Slytherins were cheering he seemed to take a ninety-degree turn going straight up, up with his outstretched when suddenly, a Bludger from a well-marked Slytherin hit him on the side!

He tumbled through the air, still clutching his broomstick with his legs. He hit the ground right on his back, holding up one of his arms, he had caught the Snitch! Hufflepuff had won! But, he seemed to be moaning in most terrible pain! Andrew quickly rushed down the steps, followed by some of the teachers. But, probably because he was a bit younger than some of them, he managed to make it down to the field with a few other Hufflepuff's, reaching the poor boy first.

Cedric was still holding onto the Snitch, but his other arm seemed to hang limply at his side, as if it were already dead. A couple of his teammates were surrounding him in concern, Andrew gently nudged them aside.

"Please! Let me through! I'm a teacher, let me look at him!" he cried, they allowed them to get up to Cedric, he bent down and looked at his limp arm, studying, gently tapping it, seeing if any bones were broken, when he got right to Cedric's shoulder, he realized what was wrong.

"Kid, your arm has just been popped right out of its socket!" he exclaimed. Cedric looked a little scared but didn't say anything. Andrew just grabbed Cedric's broomstick and held the handle up to the owner's mouth.

"This is going to sound insane, but you're going to want to bite this!" Cedric didn't issue any complaint but did as he was bidden, by now, a fair number of students and faculty had gathered around. Andrew gripped Cedric's limp arm, and the shoulder it was connected to by sinew and flesh.

"Now I'm not going to sugarcoat it, this is probably going to hurt!" He twisted Cedric's arm, and pushed upwards. Forcing it back into its socket! Cedric released his mouth from the grip it had on his broomstick and screamed, but only for a moment. Then he started flexing his fingers. He looked up at Andrew and smiled.

"Thank you, Professor, how'd you do that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just a basic trick that individuals who can't do magic use when that happens," Andrew replied.

"Hey, no pain, no gain," laughed the Hufflepuff team captain. Andrew helped Cedric up on his feet, while Madam Hooch, the referee gently retrieved the Golden Snitch from him.

"You're on your way to great things kid!" laughed Andrew. Prof. Sprout shook Andrew's hand.

"So why didn't you just use magic to fix that? Just out of curiosity," she asked him.

"It wasn't really that big of a deal, easily fixed without magic."


	6. Two Great Classes

It was February, still very cold outside but the fires inside the castle walls more than made up for that. Andrew was discussing some very heavy magic with a group of sixth years. While discussing Dementors, he decided it would be okay to show off his own personal Patronus.

 _"_ _Expecto Patronum!"_ he recited, out from his wand came a silvery lynx. The creature moved about the classroom, almost as if it were eyeing each student.

"So, that is the only way you're going to get rid of a dementor. You have to think of an incredibly happy thought in order to conjure it, but this is very advanced magic. Many wizards have actually been lucky just to produce a silvery shield when producing the Patronus Charm. Then there are some who are actually clever enough to figure out a way to hide their Patronus' true shape. But, typically, the shape a Patronus takes tends to be a reflection of the witch or wizard's soul," he told them.

That was the end of the lesson, he gave them instructions on what he expected them to do for homework by next class. But, one particular girl came up to him holding a small piece of paper.

"Yes, Ms. Tonks, is it?" he asked sitting back in the teacher's chair.

"Well, I'm hoping to become an Auror, and naturally I'm studying some darker magic, and one of your lectures last week peaked my curiosity in one aspect of the Dark Arts. Well, unfortunately, the book that may have the answers I'm looking for is in the Restricted Section of the library and I need a signed permission slip from a teacher to check any of those books out," Tonks explained. She laid the piece of paper onto the desk in front of Andrew. He picked it up, and examined it carefully.

" _Magick Moste Evile_? Well, I commend you for definitely trying to do some extra research, my dear girl, but I have a secret for you," he replied. Tonks nodded nervously.

"Now that you're in your sixth year, and studying N.E.W.T.s, you actually don't need permission, Madam Pince explained that particular rule to me when I came here in September. I wish you happy reading, and if old Pince say's otherwise, tell her to summon me and I'll be there in a jiffy," said Andrew.

"Well, thank you Professor, I didn't realize that! Until recently, I never really thought to go looking into the Restricted Section. Thanks again!" she said as she practically started to skip out of the classroom. But only made it halfway when she tripped over a desk. Andrew rushed over to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you Professor, my main problem is that I'm horribly clumsy. That could be a problem when trying to get the job," she said. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and amazingly, so did her hair!

"Ms. Tonks! Your hair!" Andrew exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm a Metamorphmagus, so I can change physical characteristics at will. Sometimes it happens without me realizing it, like right now!" she laughed. Andrew laughed along with her as she hurried out of the classroom before a group of third years entered.

"Well, now that you're all here, I have two very special guests that I'm positive you are all already familiar with. If you're not, you should really have your eyes checked," he said, saying that last statement with a bit of a smile. Into the room glided Nearly-Headless Nick and the Fat Friar.

"Our two ghost friends here have more than graciously agreed to help me with today's lesson. I really do thank you both for being here," said Andrew. Both ghosts nodded and said it was their pleasure. One student raised their hand.

"Yes?" asked Andrew.

"Why didn't you get all four house ghosts?" she asked a little smart-aleck tone in her voice.

"My dear, they turned down my offer, and really, if all you need is a volunteer and someone say's no, you need to respect their wishes, so I must say that you need not worry yourself about something so trivial," Andrew replied, he couldn't help but think: _"Some students need to learn when to keep their mouths shut."_

Just then, Peeves the Poltergeist zoomed in and started bouncing on and off the walls.

"OOOH! The Professor wanted some help from a few ghosties? Why didn't he invite me? Surely, I can be of some assistance?" he cackled as he began to throw books off the desks, much to the dismay of many students. Andrew stayed calm, he had faced problems like this before, working in the field, he felt sure he could handle it now as he took out his wand.

"Why yes Peeves, I believe you could be of some assistance! _Skurge!_ " Andrew shouted and sure enough, Peeves went sailing right out of the room. All the students look bewildered, not a single word was spoken for nearly a minute.

"Now that children is how you deal with a troublesome poltergeist. Moving on, if we could perhaps take a few minutes to pick up all of your books, I believe we can get on with the lesson," Andrew said, breaking the stunned silence. As all the students rushed to pick up their books, he walked over to the ghosts.

"Normally, only the Bloody Baron could get Peeves to leave a room that fast!" exclaimed Nick.

"Well, it's only a temporary solution, once he regains his senses he'll start causing mischief around the school building again," replied Andrew. Then the lesson began about troubled spirits, the ghosts helping in with answering questions.

Sometime after his class ended, Andrew was walking along when from one of the suits of armor, emerged the Weasley twins! All three looked absolutely shocked! Andrew was surprised because one of the last things he was expecting was to find two first years emerge practically out of nowhere. The twins were shocked because they felt as though they had been caught!

"Now what are you two doing here?" he asked laughing. They stood silent for a few moments before Fred finally spoke.

"We found this secret passage and we started using it to get to certain classes even quicker," he replied.

"Well, if all you're using it for is getting to classes faster, I won't tattletale on you," said Andrew as he continued walking.


	7. Room of Requirement

March came to Hogwarts with a rather damp feeling, one almost felt as though the sun had forgotten to migrate to Scotland and the rain clouds had taken its place. After having taught a group of Slytherin's Andrew felt as though he had just been mocked. Not a few of them had questioned his lesson's and theories about the creature's known as Hairy MacBoons.

He knew that he shouldn't complain about any of his students, children would be children, but normally he expected some level of respect. Especially here at Hogwarts, but then again even in this grand old school one could expect to have bad days.

 _"_ _I just really need a place to rest, and be alone for a little while,"_ he thought to himself. Then suddenly, there was a door right next to him. He was certain that door was not there a moment ago. In fact, he had crossed this hallway multiple times during his stay here, and he had never noticed that particular door.

He got out his wand, holding it aloft and cautiously walked inside. His breath was nearly taken away! Here was just a little room with a comfortable-looking couch that had a blanket folded up right on top of it. Right by the couch was a handsome little fireplace with a fire already burning inside. Finally, there was a book shelf with a few books neatly stacked together.

Andrew entered the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He grabbed one of the books off the bookshelf, positioned the blanket in a way that it could act as a pillow for his head, laid down on the couch, took off his shoes and began to read. Then he stopped himself, how could it be that this room would appear for him all of a sudden and have exactly what he needed at this moment? He had learned that Hogwarts had many secrets, so perhaps this could be one of them? That seemed a logical answer.

He decided that he would question it later and just enjoy a moment of solitude. Then he decided to stick his nose in the book. Turned out it was a copy of Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Gold Bug.' He was amazed and delighted that a book written by a No-Maj from America would be in a British school for magic. Then again, Poe was a great writer and surely the fact that he never practiced wizardry wouldn't stop some wizard from donating his books to a school as this.

The next chance he got, he spoke with the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, the only member of the faculty who was a ghost. He explained what it was he found, and that he had to the best of his knowledge, never even seen the door in question before. Professor Binns looked at him sleepily.

"This castle holds many secrets, even Dumbledore claims he doesn't know them all," was all he said.


	8. Meeting in the Library

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"April was still a bit drafty, but at least the sun was shining reasonably. Andrew sat down in the library reading 'Modern Magical History' when suddenly a guest he had been expecting showed up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Professor McBride!" exclaimed Tonks happily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Aw Tonks, good to see you!" said Andrew as he set his book down leaving the page he was on wide open to ceiling. Tonks looked down and noticed that he was on a page detailing how the infant Harry Potter had miraculously defeated the Dark Lord without any visibly significant powers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""That was a mystery, no doubt about that," she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Oh, that? Yeah, it's unusual that a child not even two years old could survive a curse like that. I think there may have been something else at play that particular night. So, as I understand it, he ended up living with a family of Muggles?" asked Andrew./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Oh yes, they were his only family. Allegedly, Dumbledore stated publicly that it was for the best," replied Tonks as she sat down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I'm guessing you're old enough to remember where you were when that event took place?" asked Andrew./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Naturally, I was still real young at the time but I remember it clearly, my mum and dad telling me what happened, I was holding onto a plush dog at the time, and I was told that I could finally go outside to play," replied Tonks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Well, as you know I'm only here for a year so I probably won't ever get the privilege of being one of his teachers here. Shame really, I like this school, but America is my home. So, Ms. Tonks, I understand you wanted to do some studying?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Yes, my N.E.W.T.'s will be coming up soon and I just thought I'd get a chance to go over some details. That's why I asked if you could spare some time to help," she explained. So, they took some time and went over her notes. Andrew pointed out a few details to her that might come up and that she should be aware. When they were done, Dumbledore strolled over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Ah, Andrew, Tonks lovely to see you both. I sure hope that I'm not disrupting anything," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Nothing to worry about Professor, we just finished," said Tonks gleefully. She then gathered up her stuff and left leaving Andrew with the old Headmaster. Dumbledore looked down at the still open book Andrew had been reading and noticed the page he was on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Dreadful thing to have happened really. I knew the Potter's quite well and the fact that their only son ended up an orphan still breaks my heart," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""But you found his family, and I'm sure they knew to care for him. If that'd been my nephew, I'd make sure he was well-looked after," replied Andrew. Dumbledore didn't say anything but just walked away. Andrew scratched his head in utter confusion./p 


	9. A Day in May

May was considerably warmer than the past few months had been. Ministry officials were now arriving at the school to test the fifth years on their O.W.L.'s. Naturally, the professors were very busy, with the end of the year exams and trying to make sure the student's stayed in line. Andrew was clearly no exception.

At one point, a Ministry official actually arrived in Andrew's office and started to ask him a few questions.

"So, I understand that you are actually on loan from Ilvermorny?" she asked him.

"Oh yes, I was brought here on a loan program but I will be returning to teach in America this September," he replied.

"Professor Dumbledore tells me that the students enjoy your classes," she continued.

"That seems to be the case, and if they are enjoying the classes as well as learning from them, well then, that means I have done my job as a teacher," he replied proudly. Then the official noticed that his pet iguana right by his cage.

"I see you've got a friend," she said.

"Oh yes, this here's Darwin, I couldn't come here without bringing a little bit of my family with me and Dumbledore said it was alright. After all, students aren't the only one's with pets in this school," Andrew laughed. The official nodded before leaving. As she was leaving, a certain redhead came into Andrew's office.

"Bless my soul, if it isn't Bill Weasley!" exclaimed Andrew. He shook hands with Bill who then took a seat.

"I'll be graduating next month and I just wanted to say that it's been an honor to be under your tutelage, even if it was only for a year," he said.

"Well, it's been an honor to teach you my dear boy! Any idea what you might be doing after you graduate?" asked Andrew.

"Well Gringotts has a job opening for a wizard and honestly, I think I'm going to apply for that," replied Bill.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck! Can I ask what the job is?" inquired Andrew.

"I'll be breaking curses in Egypt," Bill answered.

"Well good for you! Y'know, why don't we toast to your future?" Andrew suggested as he poured himself and Bill some Butterbeer into two goblets that he had. So that's exactly what they did.


	10. End of the year

The end of the year feast was held in June as always, with Slytherin winning the House Championship. Green and silver banners decorated the Great Hall with an image of a serpent adorning them. Slytherin was heartily cheering at their table when McGonagall called out.

"Attention students, Professor Dumbledore has a few announcements that he wishes to make!"

"First of all, well done Slytherin for winning the House Cup! Secondly, I want to wish you all a very enjoyable summer! Thirdly, Professor Quirrell will not be with us next year, he is taking time to do some field research before he takes on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say we wish him the best of luck! Lastly, Professor McBride will also be leaving us! It has been a joy having him here with us this year, but it is now time for him to be returning to Ilvermorny! I think I once again speak for everyone in this room when I say thank you, Professor McBride!" Dumbledore announced.

The room thundered with applause as both Quirrell and Andrew stood up and waved. Then it was time for the feast to begin.

"Well Professor Quirrell, I must admit I slightly envy you, getting out to do some field research for Defense Against the Dark Arts! If I wasn't going back to America I might actually be joining you!" said Andrew as he shook the now former Muggle Studies Professor's hand.

"Th-thanks," was all Quirrell said.

"We're really going to miss you Andrew, getting to speak with you, and learn about Ilvermorny and seeing how the happy students were with you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's been a true joy," said Sprout, shaking his hand.

"If you want to stay in contact, I'm sure we could arrange that," suggested Flitwick from Sprout's other side.

"Y'know, that would actually be nice, I daresay I've made some very good friends here. It would be wonderful getting to stay in contact with all of you, even if we were just pen pals, getting to see how you're all getting along. Yeah, I would love to find a way to stay in contact!" Andrew answered gleefully.

The next day, Andrew was riding on the Hogwarts Express with the three oldest Weasley children in his compartment. The twins deciding to ride with their friend Lee Jordan. It was a little crowded, he had to put Darwin's cage on one of the overhead shelves, just like when he first rode the train. When the trolley witch arrived, he got them all a little something to eat out of the kindness of his heart.

"We're really going to miss you Andrew, it's sad that you can't continue teaching at Hogwarts," said Charlie.

"Thanks kids, it was great while it lasted, but as you will learn as you get older, all good things have to come to an end," Andrew replied with a smile. When they came to King's Cross Station, they saw the Weasley parents with their two youngest children, Andrew watched the family give each other hugs all around and he shook the hands of the parents before leaving King's Cross. He had decided to take an airplane back home to America, just for the simple experience of one. He mentioned it to the family and Arthur Weasley immediately gave him some contact information so that Andrew could write to him about it.

"And don't leave a single detail out!" said Arthur.


End file.
